The Perfect Therapy
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: Ares comes to Aphrodite's temple after he returns to Mount Olympus after a war. My first mythology story.


**The Perfect Therapy**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing. I only own the story.**

_**Note: I've had this story in mind for a while now. Actually, it came to me in a dream. It concerns Ares and Aphrodite. The plot is this: Ares comes to Aphrodite's temple for an impromptu rendezvous after coming back to Olympus.**_

_Aphrodite's Temple, Mount Olympus…_

**T**he water in the bathing pool looked inviting as Aphrodite stepped in her bathing chamber. She liked this time of day, since it meant she could have some time to herself. The work of a love goddess was never done, especially with mortals looking for that special someone.

Aphrodite tested the temperature of the water with her toe and when it was to her satisfaction, she unwrapped the robe she wore. That was when she sensed she wasn't entirely alone. A smile appeared on her face, recognizing her guest immediately.

"Hello, Ares."

The god of war smiled at her. "How did you know it was me?"

"I've learned to recognize the aura you give off." She gave him the once over. "You're covered in blood. Let me guess, the silly humans were engaged in another war? What was it for this time, freedom, equality, money?"

"You never can tell with humans these days," said Ares. "In either case, I didn't come to talk about that."

Aphrodite smiled at the seductive tone in his voice. She approached him and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the blood he was covered in, and kissed him tenderly and passionately. Ares smiled against her lips and returned her kiss. He felt himself getting hard as his rough hands caressed her smooth skin. Aphrodite let out a muffled giggle as he continued to touch her. She stepped back after a few minutes and looked into his eyes, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

"You know, there's enough room in my bathing pool for two. Since you're here, why don't you join me? I can wash the blood off your skin and we can enjoy each other. Would that suit my sexy god of war?"

Ares growled playfully. "I would love to."

Aphrodite stepped out of the embrace and went toward the pool, beckoning him to follow her. Ares licked his lips and obeyed, practically ripping off his clothes as he followed her. He was definitely going to enjoy this and he knew she'd enjoy it as well.

Aphrodite stole glances at him, her heart pounding in anticipation. She and Ares had been together like this many times before, and although they had children together, they weren't exclusive to each other. He knew she had other men, and she knew he had other women. However, that didn't mean they couldn't find time for each other in between.

Once he was fully naked, Ares entered the water, pulling Aphrodite to him and kissing her. Aphrodite wrapped her legs around his waist, positioning herself on top of his rock hard cock. Ares growled against her lips and began to thrust hard and fast, keeping himself in sync with her gyrations. The goddess pulled away from his lips long enough to let out a scream of passion. She was in utter ecstasy and never wanted it to end.

Ares panted as he heard her scream, letting out one of his own. He enjoyed how Aphrodite made him feel. He knew he wasn't going to regret coming here tonight, since she always knew how to soothe him.

_Several Hours Later…_

Aphrodite sighed happily as she snuggled against Ares' chest in her bed, kissing it. They had spent the last several hours making passionate love in both the pool and her bed once they left the pool, and it had been the best several hours of her immortal life.

"That was amazing," she said.

"It definitely was," he replied. "Thank you for the therapy, Aphrodite."

"You're most welcome," said Aphrodite. "You know I'd find time for you." She kissed his chest again, moving up to his neck. "We may not be exclusive to each other, Ares, but you know I love you, right?"

"Of course," said Ares. "I've always loved you. I'll never stop loving you."

_**Note: Short, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. Bear with me, this was my first mythology story. **_


End file.
